brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Random Story Part 2
Last time, a Random Dude appeared! Let's see how our heroes deal with the Random Dude... Jwle: Hey, who are you? Random Dude: I'm a- Cyan: Hey, no one cares. (Kicks out of a window) Queen: HEY! CYAN! THAT COULD'VE BEEN MEWTWO! Gyradoes: Whatever ._. Littionary: Cyan, that is very rude! You really could have kicked Queen's fabulous husband out of a window. Say that you're sorry! I like Queen's blogs about Mewtwo! Fox: Wait, you liked Queen's "Love" blog where she got digested? Queen: FOR THE LAST TIME... I WAS NOT DIGESTED! I WAS... SWALLOWED! AND THEN MEWTWO USED HIS FAB PSYCHIC POWERS TO GET ME OUT! Jwle: The way I remember it is that you got digested, Mewtwo ate at Wooper Square, and he had to go to the bathroom. Then before he went he threw you up, which is lucky for you because you think anything Mewtwo is handsome. Sunset: Where was that? Jwle: Never mind... D0ge: Why hello there :3 Gyradoes: GUYS! GUYS! NEW INVENTION! IT'S A BOMB THAT WHEN IT EXPLODES, FOUR MORE BOMBS BURST IN THE AIR, AND EACH OF THOSE BOMBS HAVE FOUR BOMBS IN THEM, AND SO ON! IT'S AWESOME! LET ME TEST IT OUT! Okay, here, let me light it up- Angelic: Nuu! That may as well end the world! ;-; Gyradoes: lulz idc i just liek my mudkipz - i mean inventions Youtubegirl: Let me capture this on YouTube! Okay, recording! John: Oh no! Gyradoes is lighting it up! Ahh- Gyradoes: 10... 9... 8... Cyan: There's a portal here! Get in! Everyone! Before there's mass destruction! Jwle: Hey, that's my portal! But I don't care! It leads to WooperLand- Gyradoes: 3... 2... (Everyone except Gyradoes gets in the portal after taking their important belongings, but they had none except their Backpack which had Poké Balls and such...) (In WooperLand...) Wooper #829,382: Woop! Woopah! Woop! (Praise the great Jwle! Praise him!) Jwle: Thank you, Woopers! I must ask of you, where is King Quagsire? Wooper #829,832: Woop! Ah! Woop! (Follow me, master!) (Small amounts of debris come through the portal. Then, the portal closes) Cyan: That must be from the explosions Gyradoes set off! Littionary: Too bad for him. He may as well be dead. (Meanwhile...) Gyradoes: Whoa! Ahh! Oh no! The portal's closed! (Starts pounding on portal) Open up! Open up! My life is at stake here! (In WooperLand) Sunset: Isn't that Gyradoes? Angelic: Yep! Let's open up! Ugh! Okay, the portal's open! Gyradoes: (Falls straight through) Urgh! Okay! (Lands on Angelic) Angelic: You destroyed the world, Gyradoes, grea-OWWOWWW OWWWWW OUCcchhhh... ow.... ugh. Gyradoes: My invention works! Jwle: Not that we'll need to use it again. Wooper #829,832: Woop? Woooo... woop? (What are you talking about, anyways?) Jwle: So, you see... (Explains) So now do you get it? Wooper #829,832: Woop! Woop! (Yes! I get it now!) Well, now that our heroes are stuck in WooperLand for a long time time, what will happen...? Dun-dun-dun...! Category:Blog posts